


Enhanced Positions of Magical Union

by helygen2017



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helygen2017/pseuds/helygen2017
Summary: APM Secret Santa gift for ThirdPretender—I hope you like it!--Prompt: Where an Elven document found on Solas' desk is mistakenly thought of as being risque or vice versa.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Enhanced Positions of Magical Union

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirdPretender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdPretender/gifts).



The light of the veilfire flickered over the wet paint as Solas meticulously placed each stroke. A smudge of blue highlighted the edge of his cheekbone, absently placed there by an inattentive rub of a knuckle. She smiled to herself already anticipating the moment she could bring his attention to it with the light touch of her fingers on his skin.

Despite the warmth in the room, she shivered in the anticipation of sharing their newly found intimacy. She tucked her feet up under the soft blanket draped across the cushions with a contented sigh and leaned her head on her folded arm resting atop the back of the chaise to continue watching him.

He was different in these moments, when he was so absorbed in his creative endeavour enough to let his guard down. Sometimes he spoke quietly to himself in Elven; she didn’t know if he knew he was doing it and she didn’t have the heart to tell him in case he stopped. She didn’t recognize most of the words, but they tugged at her and provided an instinctual comfort long forgotten.

She loved these moments of quiet, like a bubble containing just the two of them, when she could put aside the responsibilities and demands of the Inquisition and simply watch him paint.

Alas, the bubble was too often popped.

“Solas!” Dorian called, shattering the quiet as he strode into the room. “I had ordered some magical treaties from Val Royeaux. Josephine said that you had also but apparently the merchants have mistakenly grouped our orders together and had the lot has been delivered to you.”

“A foolish mistake, obviously.”

“Obviously!” Dorian shot back, thumbing through a stack of books set neatly on the corner of Solas’ desk. He scowled at the book in his hand and dropped it with a thump onto a pile of parchments laid out on the center of the desk.

“Dorian…” Solas said calmly.

“As if we would be remotely interested—” thump “in the same—” thump “ooo, do let me borrow this one when you are done—” thump “subject matter…”

Dorian’s gasp caught her attention but the expression of wicked glee on his face as he flipped through the pages of one of the books made her sit upright. _This wasn’t going to be good…_

“Dorian,” Solas said, his tone was becoming decidedly less patient as he descended the scaffolding and surveyed the mess on his desk.

Dorian skirted to the other side of the desk with the book pressed against his chest. “ _Enhanced Positions of Magical Union_ , by Remonet Parmentier, transcribed from the original Elven manual, _Tuatera On'elanos_.” Solas winced at his flawed pronunciation. “I’m not sure if I should scold you for being such a pervert or congratulate you on the same. Does our dear Inquisitor know of your predilections?”

“Just because you and The Iron Bull insist on base debauchery doesn’t mean that everyone else exists on the same level. The book is, in actual fact, a treatise on the synergistic effects of sympathetic magical schools and how to best apply them, transcribed from an ancient Elvhenan source. Granted the Elven transcription is atrocious—” He picked up a thin book that looked like a children’s primer and held it out to the other mage. “However, I suggest you brush up on your Elven language skills before making another such embarrassing error.”

Solas picked up an as-of-yet untouched pile of books set on the opposite corner of the desk and held them out to Dorian. “These are your texts.”

Dorian tossed the apparently scandalous book into her lap and accepted the pile from Solas with a barely audible offer of thanks before disappearing up the stairs to his corner of the rotunda.

“Nu'maselan,” Solas muttered as he reorganized the mess.

She flipped through the pages of the book, her brow drawing together as the heat crept up her neck. “Solas… while I recognize that my Elven is barely passable and I am not a mage… are you certain that Dorian isn’t correct about this book?”

When he didn’t answer her immediately, she looked about to find the tiniest coy smile curve his mouth. “He is.”

Her eyes popped open and she gasped a surprised, “oh!”

He held his hand for her to join him and manoeuvred her to lean against the edge of the desk, caging her in with his own body. The backs of his fingers stroked along her jaw then turned over to trace the fingertips delicately along the sharp edge of her ear. His gaze shifted momentarily to the upper floors of the rotunda, then with two fingers pressed to the underside of her chin to angle her face up, he said quietly, his lips a breath away from her own, “I had hoped to share this with you when there was more time and privacy given us—” His lashes formed dark crescents above his cheekbones as he glanced at the page held open by her fingers. Something heated flickered in his eyes almost too quickly to notice if she hadn’t been watching so attentively as his focus returned to her face. “It would be a… regret… not to spend the required time necessary with you to enjoy its full effect.”

She let her eyes fall shut as his warm lips moved over her own. Before she knew it, he had moved away to return to his painting; her fingers drifted across her lips chasing the ghost and promise of his own. She smiled absently as she returned to the chaise, the book still clutched in her hands. She couldn’t wait until he could share it with her.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations** (shout out to faerieavalon for the Elven translation help):  
> Tuatera On'elanos — make magic join better (à la "Enhanced Positions of Magical Union") 😁  
> nu'maselan — one who is a pain in the ass


End file.
